The half breed
by Wufei Darkwind
Summary: meet Strife a boy who can use both water and fire bending as he goes on a journey to find and help the avatar Please Read and Review


Strife lazily rolled over and opened his eyes. He looked outside to see a pitch black sky, off in the distance he saw a light burning brightly. He knew what this meant it could only be a fire nation attack. Strife takes his hand and smoothes out his blue hair and next he puts his bandana on.

"Why are they attacking this village?" Said Strife to himself "It's a small water tribe village they can't possibly have anything they want."

Strife races toward the burning village and when he arrives he finds a man ordering the soldiers to load all the water benders onto the ship he turns to see Strife standing there glaring at him.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Demanded Strife "Is the fire nation so bored it must amuse itself by picking on helpless tribes?"

"I am general Zhao." Said Zhao "We are hunting the avatar and we believe he is in this village."

"Okay so why are you taking innocent water tribe people?" Asked Strife

"Look kid I'm not in a good mood and it's not wise to cross us." Said Zhao

"I'll give you one warning release the people you've taken onboard and leave this village." Said Strife

"Or what you'll take us out by yourself." Said Zhao with a smirk

"If that's what it takes." Said Strife

Zhao orders some soldiers to attack Strife. Strife stands in a defensive position and dodges the first attack. He rolls and with a flick of his hand shoots a fire blast at one of the soldiers.

"So you're a traitor to the fire nation." Said Zhao

"No I've never been to the fire nation." Said Strife

"You must have because you know how to fire bend." Said Zhao

Zhao fires a blast and Strife this time uses water bending to block the attack. Stunned Zhao is caught off guard and Strife lands a blow with a fire blast. His red eyes were focused on Zhao Strife was determined to drive the enemy back.

"I'll say it again." Said Strife "Release the prisoners and leave this village."

"How is this possible unless you are the avatar." Said Zhao

"No, I'm not the avatar." Said Strife

"Then how can you use both fire and water to your advantage?" Asked Zhao gritting his teeth

"I'm a half breed." Said Strife "My mother was a water bender and my father was a fire bender."

"Well half breed or not you've not one just yet." Said Zhao "Don't let it go to your head just because you got in a lucky shot."

Zhao gets to his feet and the two stare each other down trying to see who will make the first move. Zhao fires a blast at Strife but Strife flips backwards to dodge it and puts up an ice shield. Zhao fires again and manages a blow onto Strife's right arm. Strife shrugs the pain off and uses a water whip to knock Zhao backwards. He runs up to Zhao and puts a dagger made by fire bending right to his throat.

"It would appear I have been defeated." Said Zhao "Fine I'll do as you say."

"No tricks or I will kill you." Said Strife "If I ever see you here again I will show no mercy on you."

Zhao releases the prisoners and sails back to the fire nation. Strife is thanked by the village and is treated to a feast.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Said Strife

"It's the least we could do after you saved our village." Said the elder "After you're done eating our doctors will treat your wound."

"Would it be too much to ask if they could also teach me how to heal?" Asked Strife

"I don't see why it would be." Said the elder "It will take a few days to teach you though."

Strife spends the next few days mastering the healing technique along with some more fighting stances. Finally after a week in the water tribe Strife says his goodbyes.

"So where do you plan to go?" Asked the elder

"I'm going to try to find and help the avatar." Said Strife "I know how to fire bend and I doubt anybody from the fire nation will teach him."

"Well we have prepared you some food for the long journey." Said the elder "Also some advice the journey ahead will not be easy for you. You will face many dangers and at times even yourself. Stay strong and never lose hope."

"Again thank you for you kindness and your wisdom." Said Strife bowing to show his respect

Strife uses a small ship that the water tribe had managed to steal when the fire nation first attacked. Strife looks at the map and decides that Omashu might be his best shot to finding the avatar.

"Looks like a storm might be heading this way." Said Strife to himself "I better drop anchor and wait out the storm."

Strife drops the anchor and retires to his cabin. He looks outside the window and sees a huge object in the sky. Judging by the way it moved there was no way this could be a cloud. Strife shrugs it off and yawns and decides to call it a day.

"I'll continue in the morning." Said Strife

The next morning Strife exits his cabin to see a beautiful cerulean sky. Strife stretches breaths a big sigh and draws in the anchor. Two days pass and Strife finally hits dry land. He lands at a small town just outside of Omashu.

"Okay where to look first." Said Strife to himself "I'm sure he won't be that hard to find."

Strife walks to the gate and after a few minutes with the guard explaining why he wanted into Omashu Strife was allowed in. Strife looks around and sees a cart that's been smashed to pieces.

"Hey what happened here?" Asked Strife

"Some crazy kids use this delivery system as a slide." Said the vendor

"Sorry about your luck." Said Strife "You wouldn't happen to have seen the avatar recently?"

"Sorry can't help you there." Said the vendor "Try asking king Bumi I'm sure he could help you."

Strife thanks the man for his help and continues on the Omashu palace. He is met by a guard that says the king is currently testing the avatar. The news fills Strife with excitement and he decides to wait at a small inn till they are finished.


End file.
